The Littlest Thing Mean The Most
by Manakete-girl-Keisha-Judgement
Summary: A one-shot series involving Ginga's interactions with other member of his familiy and related nonsense. May contain spoilers for No More Games: The Shadow Will Arise. Rated T for possible references in later one-shots but mostly K .


_**The Littlest Things Mean The Most**_

**One-shot 1: Oniisan's Worries**

_**Note Ginga is 9 years old and Sethiaum (pronounced Se-ph-ir-um) is 12 years old.**_

_**Oniisan- Japanese honorific for big brother.**_

_**Inspired by Ginga 'cold' in Episode 6 because who passes out from having a mere cold?**_

* * *

It was about Midday in Koma village, Ginga who had finally woken up ventured down stairs to have breakfast (or lunch that is). Ginga could only barely remember what happened the day before as all he could remember was being wit his father, Ryo and that was about it. He entered the kitchen, ignoring his older brother Sethiaum who he just referred to as Seth. Ginga opened the fridge to find hardly anything and before Ginga could say anything, Seth placed his book down on the kitchen counter and commented in a very 'educated' way.

"Before you ask, Ginga. Father went to get some food earlier, and ignored me as usual..." Seth chuckled before going quiet again, Ginga looked at Seth and asked

"Oniisan, what's wrong?" Seth sighed and picked his little brother up which was never hard to as Ginga had always been exceedingly light and could be picked up easier than most children the same age and placed him on the counter-top and then replied

"I guess you didn't remember yesterday, father was worried about you as you fainted again." Seth had said this with no forced accent as he was honestly worried about Ginga who just so happened to start asking Seth a ton of questions as he usually did,

"Oniisan, why did I faint? What is faint? Is it dangerous?" Seth stopped Ginga there so he could answer the questions.

"Ginga... 1. I honestly don't know why." In truth Seth lied about the first question as he didn't know enough about why Ginga fainted. Seth quickly answers the last two questions. "2. Ginga the" correct sentence would be 'What is fainting?', and because you wouldn't understand the proper explanation. I'll simply put it as: forced sleep that can and cannot be prevented, and finally your third question: Ginga it can be tremendously dangerous and I was honestly extremely worried for you health, little brother even if your only three years younger than myself." Seth was ashamed about himself for not telling the truth, but it at least it gave Seth reassurance that their father wouldn't have a massive (which is an understatement) fallout with him. Seth and Ryo never really got along with Seth and if he wasn't being ignored, he was being shouted at, Seth never really understood why his own father was so judgmental towards him, yet very protective of his little brother Ginga. This eventually lead Seth when he was three years old to find out part of the reason.

* * *

*_**Flashback 9 years ago***_

Seth even back then was smarter than most and quickly learned how to eavesdrop without getting caught. (even if it led to several occasions where he did get caught by Ryo, because of Ryo being more observant than usual ). This was also how he found out that he was going be a big brother, Seth go caught that time be got out of trouble because his mother, Lucia saying that: 'Seth had to find out eventfully ' Those words got him out of trouble most times. Lucia was very beautiful woman, tall but somewhat thin, long blonde hair that were always plaited or tucked behind her small ears, her jade green eye's that Seth inherited himself matched her hair perfectly and a very gentle nature which meant she wouldn't harm a fly or leave people to suffer, those features he remembered most after she left to 'sort stuff out' in a small mountain town that was very similar to Koma village where she grew up. Then the next few month were very hectic, Ryo began to ignore him even more as time went on and became quieter and Lucia tried to get them to interact often leading to both Ryo and Seth getting very anxious and Lucia eventually herself gave up probably because she was pregnant and had to rest. Three months later Seth's grandfather on Ryo's side of the family, Malkio had came back from America or more precisely California luckily for Seth, Malkio would often give Seth lots of affection he desperately needed and would often talk about when himself was a Blader. This fascinated three year-old Seth for hours on end, this made Malkio very happy at the same time, while Ryo visited Lucia in hospital. Then several weeks later when Lucia final was let out of hospital, he noticed that his father was being less judgmental and continually entered and exited a certain room, got Seth curious and began eavesdropping yet again and was discovered yet again by Ryo but the reaction was very different and Ryo just said:

"If your gonna eavesdrop Sethiaum, you might as well go and see for yourself." Ryo opened the door, and signaled Seth to enter. This sudden change in his father's personality made Seth nervous and was made more nervous when Ryo picked him up, this is when he noticed that his mother was holding something that was wrapped up in a blanket as if to kept what was inside warm, Ryo then gently placed Seth on the ground and Seth walked with his characteristic gait to the side of the chair, Lucia was sitting on and looked what the blanket held within and Lucia smiled and moved the blanket so that Seth could see what was inside, and inside was a little baby who was sleeping soundly and moved slightly after being disturbed and then Lucia spoke to Seth,

"Sethiaum, this is your baby brother, Ginga." Lucia said with an unmistakable gentle and yet happy smile. Seth looked at Ginga for several minutes while Ryo stayed at the sidelines and didn't interfere, eventually Seth spoke.

"Hello... Ginga, nice to meet you. Baby brother, I hope you like me very much as much as I do." Ginga as a response woke up but didn't cry, instead he just looked at Seth curiously and then Ginga tried to eat his hand and Ryo and Lucia chuckled quietly.

_***End flashback***_

* * *

Seth's eavesdropping lead to him meeting Ginga face to face for the first time. Even after this he continued and actually mastered eavesdropping and found out that if Ginga got anything like a cold or cough, he could either seem worse them most or they could potentially become serious and potentially fatal, Seth deiced upon this that Ryo is making sure that something small doesn't become something serious. Later that day after Ryo had gotten back and Ginga finally did eat something then since it was later both Ryo and Ginga went to bed. After making sure that both Ryo and Ginga were asleep, walked over to were Ginga was as he slept in the opposite room and whispered in Ginga's ear:

"I'm happy your alive, Ginga. You give me reason to become perfect... So you don't suffer from that condition which I don't know it's name as I'm not going through confidential documents involving it, but know this: I shall** NEVER** abandon you and I would happily give my life up so you wouldn't suffer but this is not an ideal world, so I'll try to be there for you, always so you can be happy...** Always** ..I promise " With that he quietly pulled the quilt that Ginga had wriggled out of back over him, closed the door and headed back to his own room.

_Fin_

* * *

**_Announcement: I due to unforeseen health problems and trying to get them sorted out, I probably won't updated for awhile as it make write for more then five minutes painful_**. _**But this will NOT ****be permanent and may be resolved quickly.**_

**_Sincerely from_**

_**Manakete-Girl-Keisha-**_**_Judgment._**


End file.
